grobbulusfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
History Early Life Peppenise "Magic" Lightfuse was born and raised in Gnomeregan. She spent her younger years tinkering with the inventions of her father, Tirock Lightfuse. Peppenise barely knew her mother, Marim Lightfuse. Marim was a mage in the Alliance Guard, fighting many wars against the Horde. Although Peppenise was an intelligent child being raised under an engineer, Marim's absence had hindered her understanding of magic. Peppenise was fourteen years old when Gnomeregan had fallen to the trogg invasion. During the attack, Tirock had told her to stay with the Gnomeregan Child Guard to protect her, and promised to reunite with her after the invasion. Tirock was setting traps and distributing hand garades while Peppenise was escorted out of the city to find refuge in Ironforge. Tirock did not survive the attack. Upon arriving at Ironforge, she knew nobody. She spent weeks as a refugee awaiting the arrival of her father. During her wait she met Karok, a human mage who spent his time conjuring food for the refugees. Karok sensed Peppenise's magical aura, and had decided to take her under his wing, teaching her how to use magic to conjure her own food. As time moved on, she slowly realized the death of her father. Distraught from the event, Peppenise had leveraged her distress into magic. Over time, the Ironforge had run low on resources for all of the refugees. The children were quickly scheduled to join orphanages across Azeroth. Due to the Stormwind orphanages filling up over capacity, Peppenise was scheduled to join Night's Hope, an alternate orphanage in Darnassus. A few weeks later, she was escorted with a small handful of child refugees to join the Night's Hope orphanage. Peppenise hated the orphanage. The living conditions were horrid, and the children were treated poorly. Pep was older than the majority of the Night's Hope orphans, however she was treated as the baby in the coup along with the other gnome refugees. Being an orphanage in Darnassus, most of the gnomes were mocked for their height by the night elf children. There were no other orphans with magic abilities, leaving Peppenise as an outcast. Knowing how to light a fire with her bare hands and conjure her own food, Peppenise quickly decided to run away from Night's Hope to find a better life and search for her Mother. She first ran to the docks and snuck onto a ship in one of the empty cargo crates - not knowing where it would lead. After a short voyage, Peppenise ended up in Darkshore. A few weeks later she found local flyers for missing orphans of Night's Hope. Knowing she would be escorted back to Darnassus if found, Peppenise decided to change her name to the only thing she knew - Magic. Current Life Magic realized the best way to reunite with her mother would be to join the Alliance Guard. Because the Alliance Guard only accepted skilled mages, she planned to spend many years advancing her abilities and fighting Horde. While a lot of adventurers were scared in advancing into contested territories like Ashenvale, Magic was fearless and eager for encounters with the Horde forces. Throughout her adventures in Kalimdor, she had grown into a powerful wizard. Magic had many encounters with the Horde forces while traveling, and she grew more confident with her abilities after every fight. Magic is currently traveling throughout Azeroth, training to join the Alliance Guard to find her mother. Narrative “Peppenise Magellan Lightfuse! What did I say about spell-tinkering?” Pep hated when her father used her middle name. One, she was sure it was a boot-licking apprentice mechaneer’s boys name. Two, she had enough syllables in her first name already. And three, she knew it meant she was in trouble. “Don’t” replied Pep. “Why I oughta invent a repeat-o-bot if I have to say this again. And this time, with a rubber hammer slash red stamp contraption to ink it on yer forehead if you forget!” Tirock lowered his neon goggles from his forehead to his eyes and continued to revise his blueprints. Pep wasn’t sure if they did anything. Or how it could possibly help to read the white diagrams lettering off the blue sheets. She was certain though, that her father felt really smart while he wore them. She carefully dusted off the binding of the tome she dared to read and slid it carefully back into her mother’s bookshelf. Her mother Marim had been called to arms by the Alliance when she was too young to remember. She often writes back with stories of her campaigns in Kalimdor, and how much she misses Pep. It always seems that she will return in just another season’s time. But the Horde is again, up to no good. As usual. A sudden vibration permeated through her living quarters, followed by an increasing rumble. Alarm-o-Bots sprung from the emergency dockets and they began to race up and down Gnomeregan. “Warning! Warning!” Pep rushed to the windows to see that a green mist was flooding the lower levels. Gnomes ran frantically and crowded elevators while some opted to climb the pipes. Other gnomes appeared sickly and strangely enough were attacking ones who were not. And she spotted some things which appeared to be smaller than human but larger than a dwarf, yet uglier than both attacking all Gnomes alike.Category:Gnome Category:Mage